


Oh, how I wish that was me

by onlyna (robs)



Series: AU!Zouis/Narry Fest [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Mpreg, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è raggiante, con le guance appena imporporate e le due donne della sua vita che lo accompagnano davanti al suo uomo, e Niall sprofonda nella sedia imbottita del municipio sperando con tutto il cuore di essere da un'altra parte, di non essere lì ad assistere alle loro nozze, perché fa male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, how I wish that was me

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa “AU!Zouis/Narry Fest.” del gruppo Wanki!Fic.

Lo guarda camminare verso Louis, il tessuto della sua immacolata camicia bianca teso sul suo pancione di sette mesi e mezzo e un sorriso enorme e felice sul viso. Harry è raggiante, con le guance appena imporporate e le due donne della sua vita che lo accompagnano davanti al suo uomo, e Niall sprofonda nella sedia imbottita del municipio sperando con tutto il cuore di essere da un'altra parte, di non essere lì ad assistere alle loro nozze, perché fa male. Fa terribilmente male vedere l'uomo che si ha amato fin da ragazzini dire sì ad un altro, vedere i suoi occhi inumidirsi mentre Louis gli infila l'anello al dito e poi gli sfiora il ventre prima che sia il turno di Harry, fa male sentire gli applausi degli altri invitati e sapere che la sua tristezza e la sua rabbia per essersi lasciato sfuggire la persona che ha sempre amato sono completamente fuori luogo, che dovrebbe essere almeno sollevato del fatto che Harry abbia trovato qualcuno con cui essere felice e dividere il resto della sua vita.

Applaude con gli altri quando i due novelli sposi si baciano davanti a tutti, dipingendo un sorriso sulle sue labbra per non rischiare di attirare su di sé occhi curiosi e ricevere domande a cui non vuole rispondere, e il suo cuore fa ancora più male quando Harry lo raggiunge in mezzo alla folla e lo ringrazia di essere venuto al suo matrimonio, gli chiede di rimanere anche per le fotografie davanti al municipio e per il piccolo rinfresco; Niall si sente in colpa per la sua risposta negativa, accompagnata da qualche scusa inventata sul momento, quando gli angoli delle labbra dell'altro si abbassano appena, ma Harry scuote il capo prima di abbracciarlo un po' goffamente per via del pancione, baciarlo su una guancia e tornare da suo marito e lasciarsi stringere al suo fianco.


End file.
